User talk:Antvasima
Stop I can keep this up all day All I request is to speak to another admin It should be your job to allow me this Don't get butthurt and ban people for a year for "arguing" with you Like I said, your not God :You are in no position to demand anything. You were rude, argumentative, unreasonable, disrespectful, and ignored multiple warnings. Your current attitude only further cements that you are completely unsuitable to contribute to the wiki at any point in the future. :My main concern has to be whether or not members are wholly detrimental to my own and the rest of the staff's energies to maintain the site, or whether they are constructive and helpful contributors. In your case, you clearly fit into the former category, and as I mentioned, I am far too exhausted nowadays to waste any more time dealing with your type. The site would collapse if we let enough of you run loose. Antvasima (talk) 19:12, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Why on earth did you ban me from vs battles wiki, I simply suggested that Nemesis, a character listed as an omnipotent in this very wiki should be tier 0, I did not even edit the page I just made a suggestion on the talk page, you could have not taken my suggestion, no reason to ban me for making a perfectly valid suggestion that I had put a lot of thought and research into. LordWhis (talk) 14:38, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :It has been a long time, so I do not remember well, but you evidently did not understand/had not bothered to familiarise yourself with our tiering system at all, and broke the rules of our wiki by trying to unreasonably boost a strictly mere 2-C/Universal scale character to tier 0. :We do not need that kind of member for our wiki. You consistently turn out to be much more trouble than you are worth keeping around, and the staff has limited time and energy. Sorry. Antvasima (talk) 14:45, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I made just one mistake and there was sufficient reason behind it. That is no reason to ban someone. Secondly I just voiced my opinion & I really don't see what's wrong with that and a Nemesis is in general considered to be much more than universal, she created the entire marvel multiverse & beings such as the living tribunal, this is a fact and she often wins debates against characters who are tier 1 on sites like comic one and mc forums. Not only that but she has many feats that put her beyond universal, read up on the marvel and Malibu crossover if you wish, in that she has many feats that are far beyond universal. Also it is a bit harsh to ban someone because of one comment however wrong it may or may not be, I am a nice guy and in general I try to be as helpful to other people as I can be, I think you think I'm some sort of troll but I'm really not and I really enjoy reading through your wiki and appreciate the effort that was put into it. ---- ____ ———— LordWhis (talk) 04:25, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I meant comic vine and kmc forums LordWhis (talk) 04:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Marvel is insanely inconsistent. The infinity gems have only explicitly been shown to be of Universal scale, and the Living Tribunal was consistently above them, even in weaker instances. However, I suppose thst I could unban you, if you promise not to engage in any similar ill-considered upgrade attempts in the future, and make an effort to read through all of our explanation pages. Antvasima (talk) 04:33, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I promise to do as you sayLordWhis (talk) 05:22, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will unban you then. Antvasima (talk) 05:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Big glaring typo on VS Battles wiki page for Eternity Hi there Antvasima. I just wanted to let you know I noticed a pretty big mistake on Eternity's page on the VS Battles wiki that you might want to fix- Under Eternitys power and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and stamina, Enhanced Durability, massive Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, can change his size at will, teleportation, telekinesis, energy projection, matter manipulation, can affect souls, abstract, can merge with ''Eternity'' to possess the combined power of the entire space-time continuum, can also form avatars from another plane of existence known as the Dimension of Manifestations, etc. It says can merge with eternity, even though this is ON eternitys page. So he can merge with himself? that doesn't make any sense..... You might want to fix that.SageM (talk) 22:41, July 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM I fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 03:11, July 9, 2016 (UTC) My ban on Vs Battles wiki Ok, well, lets sum it quickly in 2 words Uncalled for i've been banned for absolutely no reason except being a "sockpuppet", despite me not actually doing anything bad with this alt account, seriously, Ive made pages, the Overwatch verse, added a few missing categories to things, im not here to suddenly destroy the whole of the wiki. I really dont feel like i have done anything anymore, i mean ive been trying to avoid you, lets be honest, so this wouldnt ever happen again but it just cant work out. As i have said, i've permitted my sister to edit a few things that were bugging her, such as categories and stuff (Which leads me on to say that i only feel ive now been banned is because of me adding categories, though i have had intention on why, You are even removing ones that are actually correct, like you have said in cases such as this http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:370210 A sockpuppet would be someone who is using alt accounts to affect the wiki badly, I really don't see what on earth i've done to make you so worried that im suddenly gonna attack the wiki. TG&LP wasnt even banned for Spam in the wiki, it was just my sister losing a bit of her temper when you had not acknowledged her legit reasons. Now let me be the first to say that i have probably said something wrong that "offends" you, which im sorry about if i had done so, as you can see though, i really never wanted any of this to happen, and neither did my sister so may i request the unbanning of THIS account only, and i can stop my sister using it if you really want And i was debating on whether to include this, and this is in no way anything in trying to be disrespectful, but if your stressed and all to the degree where you really cant keep your cool in this, then maybe its time for a small break from the wiki. Please dont take this in offence, just something for consideration Thank you :Well, I agree that you have not behaved badly this tine around. However, the problem is that your sister (or alter-ego) did, and to then either use a sockpuppet, or a family member, to circumwent the block, is strongly against the wiki rules. I don't think that I can give you special treatment in this regard, or it will look bad to the rest of the staff. Still, I was uncertain in this case. Antvasima (talk) 05:02, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind. I cannot let you entirely off the hook, since that would be inconsistent with our usual policies, but since Peridot's ban was almost finished, and you haven't really done anything bad, I can reduce your ban lengths considerably. 2 weeks each is probably more reasonable. Antvasima (talk) 07:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) VS Battle tier rankings question Hi Antvasima, I was wondering something about the VS Battles wiki. for the the various Tier rankings, what exactly do you need to look for in order to qualify for Tier-0 ranking? Since its seems that its difficult to judge the qualifications for it... I am just curious since a lot of users that are at least 1-A seems like they could fit into or reach Tier-0 under the right circumstances. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 19:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well, usually to completely unfathomably transcend the basic requirements for tier 1-A, or in comparison with other beings within it, and to have no minor weaknesses or higher beings that relegate the character to tier High 1-A instead. However, DarkLK understands the system much better than I do. Antvasima (talk) 19:31, July 13, 2016 (UTC) VS Battle Wiki Block Antvasima. I am incredibly upset with VS Battle Wiki. I understand maybe some stuff I post is inaccurate but I try. I try my best to do calcs. i try my best to be right. I try my best on everything there. And then I get blocked and people on my case for nothing. It stresses me out, it makes me, and in most cases it makes me want to cry because what is this saying to me? This is saying "Ohw e don't care, if you're dumb gtfo". That's what it's saying. I keep trying my best and then I just get laughed at and bullied. No respect is given to me AT ALL. I need you to talk to them please, that's all I ask. Is it wrong for people to try their best? Because I'm not trolling. I'm trying to improve. But no. I get hate. Please talk to him, please. Christianhill9595 (talk) 05:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Christianhill9595 of VS Battle Wiki :I have talked with CrossverseCrisis, and we agreed that you seem too unstable and immature to be a constructive member of the wiki. My apologies. I am sure that you can find something else to do. Antvasima (talk) 05:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) question about VS Battles addition... Hi, I was wondering about an addition to the code geass users for the VS Battles wiki. Namely the Nightmare of Nunnally versions of the characters, who display geass powers totally different from the main series, including Lelouch/Zero, who has basically the same power as Aesir from Bayonetta 2(erasing everything and anything, only enhanced to an infinite scale). Since the powers featured in Nightmare of Nunnally make even the geass from the main/original series look weak by comparison I thought you could add them to the VS Battles wiki. I am not sure how to do the calculations for the characters so I thought I would suggest it to you. What do you think? Does this sound like a good idea?SageM (talk) 19:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC)SageM I do not know. You can create a thread in our content revision forum, asking for input. Antvasima (talk) 19:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Revision for two VS battle character pages. Hi, I believe that the VS Battle pages for both Ikaros and Nymph from Sora no Otoshimono need some updating. Ikaros is easily a tier 5-B or above thanks to the Hephaestus, which at full power can fire a beam that is capable of literally shattering the earth on impact. And after her Pandora upgrade all her weapons got upgraded as well, so the Hephaestus II likely puts her in 5-A tier ranking now. As for Nymph she is inbetween a tier 5 and tier 4, which is confirmed during the second singing competition in the manga, since her normal singing is so terrible that it not only destroyed all language on the entire planet, but the sound wave produced by her singing actually destroyed the moon and dented the SUN. And this is actually canon for her character, as her singing is confirmed to literally be that BAD several times in the manga. Also when Nymph does sing in the manga, Ikaros actually puts up her Aegis defense shield to protect herself from it. So because of these facts I think that both character pages need to revised to the new tiers. All of these facts have been confirmed in the manga and are officially canon to the story. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 07:05, August 16, 2016 (UTC)SageM I am the wrong person to ask about this. You can start a thread in our content revision forum with the above text, if you want community input, and changes in the profiles. Antvasima (talk) 07:08, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Here it is. Antvasima (talk) 07:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) a good addition for the VS Battles wiki? Hi, I noticed you have users from Sword Art Online on the VS Battles wiki, so I was wondering why you don't have characters from Accel World as well? I mean it also has some pretty powerful characters and its made by the same creator. I mean theres a character in Accel World who has a weapon with literally infinite attack power and attack potential. I just thought it might be a good addition for the VS Battles wiki.SageM (talk) 21:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I do not decide which characters that are featured. It depends entirely on whether or not some contributors are interested, and know enough about the franchises to create the profiles. Antvasima (talk) 03:41, September 30, 2016 (UTC) My Ban on VS Battles Wiki is Excessive! Hi, Antvasima. This is about my ban on VsBattles Wiki. Yeah i was hostile on 2 occassions,, first being with Hokagemangavox and again after my first warning from you with Hokagemangavox again. I understand why I was banned. Broke the rules, got a warning, broke them again and get banned for it for a bit. I understand that yes i deseved that for my actions but....Ryukama banned me for 3 months citing: "Continuous hostility, berating and antagonizing others despite multiple warnings and saying he'd stop" For starters, I didn't antagonize anyone. Yes i was getting a bit hostile and berating a bit but I didn't antagonize. I was warned once by Ryukama and by you officially on my page. My hostility wasn't premediated in the thread in question I got banned for: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:442715 As you can see (And this is several days after the warning IIRC), I started the thread civilized. Brought my arguments and gave refeences when asked. Hokage ignored my references and started assuming things about me (She was the antagonizing one). Even then at first I trid to keep civilized but as she persisted that's when I started getting Hostile and as it progressed I became berating. I own up to that but I wasn't antagonizing her nor anyone else she was the one being antagonizing hwile I was the one being Hostile and she was also being Berating as well, though not as much as me.' 3 months seems excessive for 2 warnings and a first ban.' Especially compared to everyone else who where banned for a an excess of multiple months. Akiretsu (talk) 19:51, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, I am afraid that I do not tend to interfere with the bans from other staff members, nor do I know the specifics. However, you can politely take it up with Ryukama if you wish. He is usually fairminded and reasonable. Antvasima (talk) 20:44, October 8, 2016 (UTC) hey Antvasima, i wanted to create a page on the Vsbattles wiki for the Egyptian Creator Goddess Neith, but i don't really know classify her in Tier, Attack Potency, (In speed she would be Omnipresent), (Lifiting Strength and Striking Strength would be Irrelevant, i believe), in fact, it's even possible that she would be at Tier 0, would you have any sugestion? Tsubasa16 (talk) 17:46, November 29, 2016 (UTC)